Corazón de oro, sentimientos de plomo PTE2
by CrisGC
Summary: Cuando era pequeña, me contaban que en la edad media, había castillos encantados con princesas que necesitaban ser rescatadas y ese era el papel de un apuesto príncipe. También me hablaban de castillos malignos habitados por seres sobrenaturales, te invito a encontrar los misterios que jamás hubieras leído anteriormente.


**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia. **

**Historia 2: Corazón de oro sentimientos de plomo-PTE2**

**Capítulo 31: El fuego del dolor**

La joven atrapada en la tenebrosa academia miraba por una pequeña ventana un claro específico en el bosque. Desde aquella ventana era un simple punto verde, pero para ella era un "punto" que simbolizaba momentos realmente hermosos. Se dio cuenta de que aquellos recuerdos bonitos se consumían amargamente en su interior porque un temor escondido en su alma, que se había empequeñecido hasta hacerse invisible, había roto su frágil corazón. En su momento ya había sospechado de él y con palabras bonitas había conseguido que aquellos temores se extinguieran, pero en aquel instante habían vuelto a su mente las afirmaciones que aseguraban la verdad.

Una simple aventura.

Aquellas palabras no hacían más que bailar en su mente. Dos años atrás estas palabras se habían vuelto un susurro casi inaudible y que se podía ignorar fácilmente pero en aquel momento era un gran grito que resonaba en sus entrañas. Desvió la mirada.

Se encontró con su pequeño que la miraba divertido.

-¿Tienes ganas de jugar, eh? –le preguntó sombría.

El niño empezó a reírse y a meterse los dedos en la boca, su pelo era tan rojizo como el fuego y sus ojos cada día eran mas parecidos a los de su madre de un color chocolate que chocaban con todos aquellos que tenían en honor de reflejarse en ellos. La forma de la cara era mas parecida a su padre, tenía su nariz y sus cejas, la boca tampoco era suya.

No sabía que hacer con el pequeño, pero desde luego sabía bien que tenía que encargarse de él sola. Porque iba a encargarse de él e iba a intentar serla mejor madre de todas, iba a intentar que aquel pequeño tuviera libertad y una vida apacible, iba a intentar que tuviera todo lo que ella no había tenido. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, la esperanza de que su padre tirara la puerta a bajo en cualquier segundo, los sacara de allí y les diera la posibilidad de ser felices era una de sus principales razones para sobrevivir. Esa razón se había desvanecido.

Recordó el trato que Queen le había propuesto dos años atrás. En principio ella acudiría con Queen a cambio de que los semi-humanos que Queen tenía en la academia no atacaran al padre de la criatura, pero Queen había roto su palabra y había intentado matarlo para quitar un obstáculo del camino. Al principio había intentado hacerla creer que la había intercambiado por Honey y luego ella misma había deducido que no era así tras descubrir que Honey estaba atrapada en el castillo.

No sabía nada de él, pero si no había pasado nada (según lo que había supuesto) podía estar vivo reorganizándose junto con _ellos._ _Ellos_ eran parte de los secretos que la mujer guardaba. Había mandado a Honey a por él y se había aprovechado de su amabilidad, marchándose con él para siempre. No debió haberla liberado nunca, era después de todo era una noble y la traicionaría desde el principio. Consideraba que ella misma había tenido la culpa de todo. Tras lo que acababa de descubrir, tras muchas lágrimas y deseos de morir había llegado a la conclusión de que todo había pasado así:

Él la recogió en aquel bosque al principio porque tenía fines oscuros, esto se demostraba porque en su bolsa había estado curioseando babeante…

**Flash Back: **

Al parecer se quedaba corto de tiempo pero la quería de todas formas así que la convenció llevándosela consigo. Al llegar al castillo de Queen se había dado cuenta de que éste la deseaba y como para él no era más que un capricho cuando ambos se había ido a negociar en el castillo...

**Flash back: **

-Escucha chico, si quieres algo con mi sobrina, será mejor que lo hablemos mientras nos sentamos.

-Muy bien.

Él no soltó a la chica del brazo quien parecía bastante agradecida de que este hecho se llevara a cabo sin ceder ante el otro noble que estaba visiblemente cabreado.

-No creo que sea oportuno que el servicio esté presente en conversaciones importantes pero si tanto os preocupáis puedo dejar que mis soldados la guíen hacia una habitación donde estará a salvo.

**Fin flash back. **

Sabía perfectamente que ella misma tras estas palabras había insistido en no ser una molestia, y él había aceptado, seguramente estarían actuando. No sabía lo que habían estado hablando pero seguramente habrían trazado un plan que los beneficiara a los dos a costa suya. Así habían acordarlo engañarla entre los dos. Tanto ella como Honey habían sido objetos de intercambio o tal vez, Honey también estaría en el ajo. Primero él se ganaba su cariño con la misteriosa brújula que era realmente excepcional y sin duda había sido conseguida por Queen y luego con regalos y falsas palabras bonitas…

**Flash Back: **

**-**Como vuelvas a tocar a mi sirvienta –le advirtió- te mataré.

El moreno asintió rápidamente y cuando se vio libre fue corriendo a la enfermería. El noble se giró con una sonrisa y se acercó.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-si –murmuró ella.

**Fin flash back.**

Luego solo había que planificar un ataque del médico a la casa y después Queen acudiría a la casa y le propondría el trato. Siete días de falsa libertad antes de su secuestro sólo para jugar con ella un poco mas. El primer día había sido maravilloso, demasiado, como un sueño hecho realidad. El segundo día había sido fatídico, había recibido un nota de Queen indicando que todo estaba previsto ya para cuando tuviera que abandonar su pompa de felicidad, recordó que en esa nota había una pequeña pista:

"_Sabes que ese noble dejará de quererte al instante e incluso será capaz de abandonarte a tu suerte"_

Se sintió estúpida. Habían jugado con ella desde el principio y en cima le habían dado pequeñas pistas de lo que ocurría fuera de su mundo de color de rosa.

"_Te trato igual que a ella" _Había dicho su amo.

En las cartas otra de las incógnitas que en su momento no había sabido resolver era el tema del pariente misterioso mencionado en la segunda y última carta de Queen antes de comenzar a hablar sobre la luna de miel y demás asuntos.

Eri. Ella era el pariente misterioso.

En cuanto la había visto había sentido ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos pero aún así le había costado mucho reconocerla, estaba mas delgada, mas arrugada y mas canosa. En definitiva mas mayor y muy maltratada por el tiempo. Pensaba que Eri estaba muerta y su alegría al verla había sido tal que incluso había dejado de llorar unos minutos. Al parecer había logrado escapar.

En los bancos donde debían estar sus familiares no sólo estaba Eri sino las cruces de madera colocadas en nombre de su hermanastra y de su madrastra, ella misma las había hecho cuando era pequeña y se sentía profundamente dolida al ver que tanto amor había sido arrancado a la fuerza de la tierra. En cuanto la pesadilla de la boda terminó Eri fue la primera victima de la "nueva era" con un tajo en la garganta y las cruces de su madrastra y hermanastra fueron quemadas mientras ella lloraba y gritaba.

Siguiendo la macabra historia, Queen se la había llevado y él se había lanzado al retiro eterno con la otra noble.

-¿Como puede ser una persona tan cruel? Dijo ella con la voz agrietada por el dolor.

Ocurrió algo que ellos no habían planeado, se quedó embarazada. En ese momento escuchó al niño llorar agarrado a sus faldas y lo levantó lentamente.

-Cariño... -murmuró.

Lo abrazó estrujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que Queen estaba esperando a que atara cabos para que ella misma se librara del bebé llena de rabia pero no iba ha hacer algo así. Aquel niño no tenía culpa de nada de lo que había acontecido, no iba a pagar con él sus penas y no iba a odiarlo de por vida, es mas, iba a quererlo mas que a su propia alma y sabía que haría lo que fuera por sacarlo a delante.

Todo esto que ella había imaginado podía ser o no lo correcto pero lo que es seguro es que ella iba a creer en su intuición, aunque claro está que podría equivocarse.

* * *

Queen observó con rabia como la joven madre abrazaba a su pequeño. Odiaba cuando dedicaba todo su cariño a aquella bola de carne. Desde la puerta y con los dientes rechinando decidió dejarlo estar y ver a los creadores de su nuevo mundo. Fue hasta unas escaleras que conectaban todos los pisos y bajó cuatro niveles mas su nueva cárcel y su nueva sala de torturas.

En el séptimo nivel se encontraban sus crías, y papá se sentía orgulloso. El camino flanqueado por poderosos caballeros llevaba a una puerta que un humano con su fuerza jamás podría abrir. Él no tuvo ninguna dificultad, sus poderosos brazos echaron atrás la puerta negra que dejó paso a un paisaje terrorífico.

Cientos de miles de bolsas del tamaño de bebés colgaban por todas partes, su forma era parecida a la de una lágrima y su textura era rugosa, cubiertas de un líquido espeso y verde. Su grosor era de tres centímetros y el material que lo componía hacía imposible traspasarlo arañando con las manos. Era necesario una daga bien afilada. En el interior oscuros seres con pequeñas aunque poderosas alas con uñas afiladas, unos pequeños cuernos puntiagudos, unas fauces ya desarrolladas capaces de arrancar un brazo humano de cuajo sin problemas y unos ojos negros capaces de ver en el mas soleado de los días y en la mas oscuras de las noches. Su piel, era negra y resbaladiza, los poros de su piel sentían la presencia y movimientos de aquellos seres que los rodaban y pudieran ser una amenaza.

-Mis pequeños -murmuró Queen-. ¡VOSOTROS, VOSOTROS DOMINARÉIS EL MUNDO!

Una risa realmente escalofriante recorrió la academia entera.

* * *

Karen nunca había estado tan asustada. Aquellos desconocidos se la habían llevado muy lejos de dónde pensaba aterrizar y uno de ellos había sido apodado como el capitán de la guardia de Queen. Sólo quería volver a casa.

* * *

La morena temía por la vida del joven noble. Tomando el lugar de su padre había marchado muy lejos hacia el centro de la regió para combatir con los ejércitos de Queen. Lloraba amargamente. Todos había muerto en el intento y ella no quería que el nombre de aquel noble y cariñoso guerrero acabara en una lápida. Las jóvenes cantaban cancioncillas alabando su belleza y valentía y los mas fuertes le admiraban. Su madre se recuperaba lenta pero progresivamente y la gente con todo el follón olvidaba la masacre del rey de Dojo. Corrijo, el antiguo rey de Dojo, el nuevo cabalgaba directo a la muerte.

* * *

La mujer noble y el campesino sabían que la temperatura era alta, y no solo por lo que había pasado en el camarote sino porque de pronto el frío que habría matado a cualquier ser humano, había cesado como por arte de magia.

Ya vestidos festejaban no estar muertos cuando de pronto algo saltó a sus ojos y no pudieron soltar una sola palabra, hasta que él murmuró.

-Tierra a la vista.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo, la verdad es que me he demorado demasiado y ha sido por una razón en concreto. Cada vez que habría las pestaña "Publish+" y a continuación la pestaña "Doc Manager"aparecía un error con el número 808 creo recordar que me impedía acceder. Si alguien sabe a que se debe esto por favor que me lo comunique si es tan amable. **

**Como segundo punto quería poner que he abierto esta "otra historia" para que no se hiciera demasiado largo porque me enrollo demasiado T.T En este capítulo le he dedicado mas tiempo a los sentimientos de la protagonista ya que me parece muy importante que se entiende mínimamente su gran sufrimiento. Admito que de el resto es puesto muy poco pero es que no podía escribir mas sin desvelaros algún que otro secreto. **

**Espero que os haya gustado**

**Gracias por comentar a: LeyVi, Laugerid y a MarianitaUchiha. Es un placer leer vuestras opiniones.**


End file.
